


Tartan Gryffindor Pyjamas

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has been borrowing Harry's clothes again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Tartan Gryffindor Pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_a_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_bird/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Im_a_bird because warm, fuzzy pyjamas are just about the best thing in the world.

Harry was leafing through a Quidditch magazine in bed when Draco entered their room. 

“Harry,” Draco asked, voice as smooth as silk, “what do you think of my new pyjamas?”

“I _think_ that they’re mine,” Harry replied. Draco was a vision in fuzzy Gryffindor tartan with tiny phoenixes embroidered on the pocket. “But… I’ll have to admit, they look quite fetching on you.”

Draco gave a small purr of delight. He came to sit on Harry’s knee, throwing the magazine onto the floor. 

“You can have them back, on _one_ condition. You’ll have to get them off me first, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
